


A little bit of Both

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Patton is transphobic, Transgender Roman, Virgil misgenders, bigendered Roman, logan is a truscum, non-binary Roman, they all get better tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Roman realizes they might not be 100% cis, and goes through different labels to find the one that finally fits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter might not have a happy ending but I promise that the fic overall will.

Roman was a boy.  
He had been born as one, and he usually felt like one.  
Until he wasn’t.

He didn’t know when it happened, but he felt more like a woman now. Wait, not he, she, Roman reminded herself. She was looking in the mirror, her lack of boobs glaringly obvious. All her male features didn’t feel very wrong per se, just off.

“I guess I’m trans now?” She said more as a question than a real statement. She hadn't expected this, she always seemed to be fine with being a guy, but lately it just didn’t sit right with her.  
She weighed her options and decided that there’s no reason to hide this from her friends, and that doing so would only increase her suffering. Patton would probably be supportive of her, Virgil would probably get anxious about misgendering her, and Logan would probably reassure her with facts and research.

Everyone was over at Virgil’s house, sitting on or around the couch in his room and playing Mario kart on an old Wii. Roman was feeling very nervous and couldn’t concentrate so he ended up in last place. Virgil, playing Bowser, shot a red shell at Logan, playing Luigi, with the finish line in sight, he started laughing as he passed him, but right before he crossed the finish line a blue shell landed on him blowing him and Logan who was right behind him into the air, Patton, playing toad, raced past both of them with a huge grin on his face and finished first. Logan and Virgil were staring wide-eyed at Patton who had actually been the one who shot the blue shell, he got it in sixth place during the second round and kept it with him as he slowly advanced to third place.  
Roman didn’t bother actually finish the race, putting down her controller instead and taking a few breaths.

“Are you okay kiddo?” Patton asked her, tilting his head slightly to the left and smiling. “You seem a little distracted, what’s on your mind?”  
Roman took a few more deep breaths. “I have something I want to tell you guys,” she hesitated, not sure how to start.  
Virgil tensed up and got a worried look in his eyes. “Oh no, something’s wrong isn’t it, you’re gonna tell us that you’re moving away, or that you’re sick and you’re gonna die, are you gonna die? Oh god oh no.”  
“It’s nothing bad, I promise, it’s okay, I’m not gonna die.” Roman quickly stated to calm her friends anxiety.  
“Well, I can assure you there is no point in making us wait to hear whatever it is you wanted to tell us.” Logan said while giving Virgil one of his stimtoys to help him cope with his anxiety.  
“I know that specs, I’m just having trouble finding the right words.”  
Patton reached over and put his hand on Roman’s shoulder, Roman took a deep breath again before quickly saying “I’m trans!” She held her eyes closed because she was too scared to see the reactions of her friends.

“Well that’s alright kiddo, I love you regardless of your gender, you’re still the amazing person we know and love.” Patton said, though Roman did notice how he quickly let go of her shoulder.  
“That’s it? That’s what you almost gave me a panic attack over? Dude, that’s nothing, I don’t get why you’d be so nervous about that, you should know we accept you.”  
“Indeed, being transgender is not out of the ordinary, we are a group where each member will support any other member with anything. I shall send you some links on how to deal with dysphoria.”  
Roman opened her eyes again and looked at the others, Patton was awkward about it, Virgil was dismissive about it, only Logan was ready to fully support her just like that. She faked a smile and leaned backwards falling against the backrest of the couch. “Thanks guys.”

Roman was laying on the bed in Logan’s room while Logan sat at his desk and typed away on his laptop.  
“Logan, could we talk? I just need someone who will listen to me for a bit.” Roman asked as he stared at the ceiling.  
“I am inadequate in dealing with emotional matters, but I will try to the best of my abilities.” He clicked safe on the document he was working on and closed his laptop.  
“It feels weird to be out as trans, I would have thought that our friends would have been better about it. But I’m getting very different signals.” She began, sitting up and crossing her legs as she looked at Logan.  
“How so?”  
“It feels like Patton is avoiding me, and when we do spend time together, its usually with someone else there. And he avoids addressing me. I asked Patton about it when we were alone. But he just said ‘What are you talking about kiddo? You know I love you regardless of your gender.’” Roman sighed.  
“Are you sure you aren’t misinterpreting things?”  
“That isn’t everything, there’s also the fact that he doesn’t hug me anymore, and this is Patton were talking about, he hugs all his friends all the time. And also, whenever I sit down next to him he shortly after gets up and says he goes to the toilet or something else like that, and when he does come back he sits somewhere else, away from me.”  
“I see.”  
“And then there’s Virgil, he constantly misgenders me but when I correct him he just gives me a half smile and a shrug, he doesn’t even say sorry, and then he does it again the next time he talks about me.”  
“I can see how that can be distressing, surely it can’t be enjoyable to feel dysphoric so often.”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that, I appreciate the support you’ve been giving me with sending me all those articles about being transgender and how to deal with dysphoria, but I don’t really feel dysphoria.” Roman said awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.  
Logan looked surprised at Roman. “I was under the impression that you were transgender?”  
“Yeah, I am?”  
“How can you claim to be transgender when you do not even experience gender dysphoria.”  
“What do you mean? You don’t need to have dysphoria to be trans.” Roman was nervously looking at Logan as he straightened his glasses.  
“I know for a fact that you do, so if you do not experience gender dysphoria you are clearly not transgender.”  
Roman looked surprised at Logan, feeling betrayed and wanting to cry.  
“If you cannot even be honest about who you are I do not want you in my room, this is a sanctum of honesty and truth.” Logan said as he opened the door.  
Roman blinked rapidly in an attempt not to cry as she put on her shoes and quickly walked out of the room. She didn’t want to cry in front of Logan.

Roman was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and making his blanket wet, there was already a sizable wet spot but she didn’t care enough to move to a dryer part of the bed, it would just get wet too. Roman had been holed up in her room for days, only leaving to raid the kitchen. The only things she did were eat, sleep, cry, and stare at her ceiling as she felt numb. She had considered calling someone but who would she call? Patton was avoiding her, Virgil obviously didn’t care enough about her to even try using the right pronouns, and Logan basically disowned her as a friend because he’s a truscum, she had no one to turn to.  
Her father had come into her room, and he had set next to her as she stared at the ceiling, but she was feeling too numb to hear what he was saying. Eventually he left, but Roman noticed that after that there was a lot more ice cream in the freezer, her favourite comfort food.

On the fifth day she finally decided to turn her phone back on, she just couldn’t stand hearing only the sound of her crying anymore. Her phone vibrated as lots of messages came through at once. Roman scrolled through them, most were from Virgil who seemed to have had multiple freak-outs over her sudden disappearance, there were some from Logan, most recently a link, but Roman didn’t dare click on his contact, too afraid of what she’ll see. She looked if any we’re from Patton, but there was nothing, ever since she had come out, she hadn’t tried sending anything to him herself because she didn’t want to be ignored.  
Roman hovered with her finger over Virgil’s contact, clearly he had been worried about her. Roman wanted to reach out to someone so badly, she wanted to not feel alone anymore so badly, she wanted to have friends again, or at the very least she wanted someone she could actually trust not to backstab her. She pressed Virgil’s contact and tried to write a text, but suddenly she just couldn’t find the words to express herself. She kept staring at the empty text box, her fingers ready to type anything her mind came up with, but nothing came. Eventually she just typed something and hit send before she could change her mind.

Princess charming: hey

Patches: Where the fuck have you been, I’ve been worried sick, you haven’t answered any of my texts or calls and now you suddenly show your face

Patches: What do you have to say for yourself?

Princess charming: I honestly feel like absolute shit, so much has been bothering me and I just can’t deal with it anymore

Patches: Oh shit dude, that sucks.

Roman had had it, she couldn’t let this go on any longer.

Princess charming: stop that!

Patches: Stop what?

Princess charming: calling me dude, I’m not a dude

Princess charming: stop acting like I am one

Patches: What?

Princess charming: you keep using he him pronouns for me even when I correct you, you call me dude, you just act like I’m not trans at all and I’m sick of it

Patches: Wow, I never realized it bothered you so much, I guess I just didn’t think it was that important?

Princess charming: why wouldn’t it be important?

Princess charming: I corrected you so often

Princess charming: how did you not think that maybe you should listen to me and start using the right pronouns

Virgil didn’t say anything for a while, Roman could see that he kept typing something but deleted it again soon after. Finally he said something

Patches: Okay, how about this, when I fuck up pronouns or whatever, you can punch me on the shoulder, eventually I’ll have to get it right that way.

Princess charming: deal


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another label and another friend who makes up with Roman

Roman was a girl.  
She felt like a girl, thinking of herself as a girl just felt right, it felt good.  
Until she wasn’t.

Roman was confused, she thought she was a woman, but recently... It just didn’t sit completely right with her when she lumped herself with the girls, going to the girls toilet felt weird too, not bad per se, but weird.  
She thought that maybe she’s non-binary, would they fit more? They thought about it and realized that that doesn’t feel as weird as she.

They excitedly grab their phone to call their friends so they could share the news, before pausing. Patton is still ignoring them so they’re ignoring Patton back out of spite, and Logan is a truscum who kicked Roman out of his room, and probably also out of being his friend. Then there was Virgil. Virgil had been bad about the pronouns but Roman had gotten sick of being misgendered and corrected him on his behaviour, and he has improved. Roman had to punch his shoulder a few times but he got the hang of it eventually, and Roman was really happy about that. Roman debated whether they should call or text Virgil, but then they remembered his anxiety and how getting a call out of nowhere was really not good for that so they decided to shoot him a text.

Princess charming: virge I got something exiting to tell you

Roman laid back on their bed as they waited for Virgil to respond to their text. They stared at the ceiling where they hung up glow in the dark stars years ago. They felt their phone buzz and saw that Virgil had responded.

Patches: Go ahead.

They thought for a moment about how to best tell his current best and only friend.

Princess charming: I think I might be non-binary

Princess charming: could you try using they/them pronouns for me?

Patches: Alright, I’ll try, and remember, punch me if I get it wrong.

Princess charming: yeah, I’ll hold you to that

Roman smiled and put away their phone, they’re glad that Virgil is trying now. Roman had felt so lonely, Virgil actually using she for them was the only good thing in weeks, it helped Roman get up and get out and feel better about themselves.

Their phone buzzed again and Roman saw it was again from Virgil 

Patches: Wanna hang out in 15 minutes?

Princess charming: sure, I’ll bring snacks

Patches: cool

Roman slightly cringed at their own name, reminding themselves they’d need to change it but pushing it off until a later date, instead they got up and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of Doritos and make their way over to Virgil’s house. They lived like five minutes away if you took the car but roman decided they needed some fresh air so they walked.

They got there a minute or so late but Virgil opened the door with a smile so Roman knew that he hadn’t been freaking out over that. They followed Virgil to his room only stopping by the kitchen to grab a bowl. They were laughing over some stupid joke Virgil was telling when they stepped into his room and Roman stopped dead in his tracts, there, sitting on Virgil’s bed, was Patton, tapping away at his phone.  
Roman walked backwards around the corner and out of sight of Patton but it was too late, Patton had heard Virgil walk into the room and looked up to just about see Roman disappear behind the corner. What pissed Roman off was that you couldn’t tell from his voice that he was avoiding Roman, you couldn’t tell from anything at first glance that he was avoiding Roman. But Roman knew he was.

Virgil had turned around to look at Roman only to see that they were hiding outside the room, he followed them and stared at Roman, kinda surprised, kinda pissed.  
“Why are you hiding? It’s just Patton, you used to be friends.”  
“He’s been avoiding me so I’m gonna avoid him back.”  
“He has not! You’re just reading into things too much.”  
“He totally has, I don’t remember when he last gave me a hug, and he’s not sent me a single text since I came out as trans, we used to brainstorm together all the time, but now? Nothing.”  
“Even then, are you sure it’s not because of something else?”  
“What else could it be? He’s clearly not okay with me and I am allowed to not be okay with that.”  
Virgil threw up his hands in exasperation and turned around. “Whatever, you can either come in and actually have fun with us, or you can go home, it’s your choice.”  
Roman stood in the hallway for another ten minutes, debating their options, but the sounds of Mario kart and laughter and screaming did eventually lure them in.

“I see you’ve finally made up your mind.” Virgil said casually not looking away from the screen as he maneuvered around a giant wiggler and activated his mushroom. Roman didn’t say anything as they sat on the bed next to Virgil and grabbed a controller, watching as Virgil and Patton battled for first place. The race ended when Virgil threw a banana right in front of Patton and raced past him to finish first, almost half a lap in front of all the computer players.

Patton and Virgil finally looked away from the screen and smiled at each other before Virgil got up from the bed. “I’m gonna grab a drink, anyone else want anything?” he asked and turned towards the other two. They both declined his offer and watched him leave the room.  
“So, Roman, long time no see.” Patton said awkwardly, finally acknowledging the other person.  
“Yeah, because you’ve been ignoring me.” Roman said with a low almost growl, their eyebrows scrunching up out of anger.  
“No I haven’t, I just... Haven’t had the chance to talk to you I guess.” Patton looked down with guilty eyes.  
“Yeah right, in all the past months you’ve had no chance to talk to me, we’ve hung out together but you didn’t talk to me then.”  
“I...” Patton started but was cut off by Roman.  
“And don’t even get me started on all the times you could have texted me or called me. You have a pretty open schedule, you don’t even have a job, yet you didn’t have any time whatsoever to message me?”  
“You...” Patton tried again but was again cut off.  
“I what, I was avoiding you too? That was only after you started avoiding me, I got so sick of being avoided and ignored by you I just stopped talking to you. It hurt to not be your friend anymore but you didn’t treat me as a friend anymore so I had no choice.”  
“But...” Patton’s voice had become squeaky and soft, barely audible. Roman still didn’t give him the chance to speak.  
“And of course all this conveniently started the moment I came out to you as trans. You know what? Just say you’re not okay with it and be done with it, don’t continue to pretend we’re still friends when your actions clearly contradict that. It would save us both a lot of trouble wouldn’t it?”  
“Of course I’m not okay with it! It’s not right! You’re born as the thing you are and you can’t change that!” Patton yelled out, his face red from shame but also a little bit from anger.  
Roman teared up but harshly rubbed their cheek to get rid of the tears. “Have you ever considered the other side of this? My side? Have you ever considered what it must be like, to be so confused about yourself, you’re not sure about anything, but you know what feel right, and what feels right happens to be being a girl, or being non-binary? Because my feelings matter too, and you hurt my feelings.” Roman was full on crying now but they didn’t dare stop. “I felt so alone after you started avoiding me, especially when Virgil was misgendering me constantly and after Logan kicked me out of his house for not having dysphoria. I fell into depression, I didn’t leave my room for weeks on end, just crying, staring at the ceiling, and eating. And that was because of you.” They we’re staring Patton directly in his eyes now. Patton had slowly begun crying too, though not as much as Roman.  
Patton didn’t say anything for a full five minutes. Just breathing heavily as the tears streamed down his face, he wanted to look away from Roman but found that he couldn’t move.

“I...” Patton said but closed his mouth again, finally he looked away from Roman, looking down at his hands instead. After another minute, he spoke again, so softly it was almost inaudible.  
“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? Sorry is not gonna cut it. You made me miserable and I’m supposed to just forgive you because you said sorry?”   
Patton was curled up in on himself, almost trying to make himself disappear into thin air.  
Roman turned around and made towards the door but they were stopped when Patton called out for them.  
“Wait, please. You don’t have to forgive me, but I still am sorry, and I’m willing to show that to you, you used to be my friend and I can’t believe I let something as stupid as this cloud my judgement. Please, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, tell me. I’ll do it.” Patton was looking intensely at Roman as they turned around, anger still clear in their eyes.  
“You can start by using the right pronouns, which have changed to they them by the way. Do that and then we can talk further.”

Both Patton and Roman jumped a little when Virgil cleared his throat. Turning around again Roman saw him leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face.  
“Took you two long enough, glad you made up.” He said as he sipped on a glass of Gatorade.  
“You set this up?” Roman said, feeling betrayed.  
“I was sick of our friend group being divided so I decided to help you two get along again.”   
“How dare you.” Roman said, angry again but now directed at his friend.  
Virgil looked confused. “What do you mean? I helped you, Patton finally understands you, that’s a good thing right?”  
“It’s not your decision when I’ll forgive Patton, it should be my and only my choice when I decide to forgive someone who has hurt me. You took that away from me and forced me when I wasn’t able to prepare, both physically and mentally.”

Virgil was staring wide eyed at Roman as he realized what he’d done. He started curling in on himself and his breathing became harsher as he started rambling to himself. “Oh God I fucked up Romans gonna hate me and I’ll have broken up our group even more and Roman will become lonely again and she’ll become depressed again and it’ll all be my fault and she’ll hate me for it.”  
Roman recognized Virgil was having a panic attack and stood in front of him. “Virgil, focus on me, it’s okay, I’m here, remember, four seven eight, breathe. Come on, breathe with me.” They said as they started breathing exaggeratedly, following the pattern of breathing in for four seconds, holding they’re breath for seven seconds, and breathing out for eight seconds. Virgil tried following their lead and managed to steady his breathing, he put his hand over Roman’s heart to feel their heartbeat, letting the steadiness calm him down more.

Roman lead Virgil over to his bed and sat him down next to where Patton was sitting, who had been watching this all silently. Roman sat on the other side of Virgil and gently rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, I’m still here, I won’t hate you.”  
Virgil fell back on his bed, his eyes half closed but his breathing normal. Roman fell back on the bed next to him and gently punched his shoulder twice. Virgil looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
“You misgendered me twice, just keeping to our agreement.” They said with a smile. Virgil smiled too before full out laughing.

“Can we just for now agree not to yell at each other anymore and just hang out for today, I’m exhausted.” Virgil said while stretching out on his bed.  
“Agreed.” Roman said.  
“Yeah.” Patton added as they nodded. Standing up and reaching for the wiimotes they had dropped on the floor when the yelling started.  
Roman smiled a small smile, thinking they could get used to having more than one friend again, silently being glad Virgil made the decision for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Roman Patton and Virgil talk to Logan and all is well again.

Roman was non-binary.  
Until they weren’t.

Or at least, that’s what they think?  
Truth be told it still felt good to see themselves as feminine, but they couldn’t deny that there was an edge of masculinity in them. They were so confused as they screamed into their pillow.

Rolling onto their back and hugging their pillow they unplugged their phone from their charger and opened Google, typing 'both guy and girl' into the search bar. When that gave mainly stuff about intersex people they added gender to the end.  
They scrolled though the various links, seeing some Tumblr stuff, they shuddered, they’d heard about Tumblr but they didn’t want to see any of it with their own two eyes. Their eyes found a link that seemed promising, when they clicked on it they saw a lost of words with definitions behind them, they started reading to see if there was anything.  
That’s when they saw it, that word that explained it. Bigendered. Both male and female. Something just felt right about that. Roman finally felt like they knew what was going on with their gender.

Excitedly they texted Virgil

Non-binary royalty: dude I got something to tell you can I call you

Patches: Sure.

Roman smiled widely as they tapped on the call button, Virgil answered immediately.  
“What’s up?”  
“I figured out my gender! I think. I was thinking about how I still felt like a woman, but at the same time I also felt like a man, so I googled for both guy and girl, and I found out about bigendered. Both male and female, it just feels right.” Roman couldn’t suppress a smile as they said it.  
“That’s great! I’m happy for you. Do I need to switch pronouns again?”

Roman paused, they hadn’t thought about that. He took a moment to try out different things. She thought back to when she identified as a trans woman, but then he remembered that he and him also never really felt bad. And he had started to miss it a little bit when they weren’t using it.

“Could you try mixing things up and using both he him and she her?” Roman asked unsure about himself.  
“Sure, I’ll try to remember. I’d say the whole punching thing is still standing but I’m not sure when you’d actually punch me.”  
“I’ll see about that, thanks anyways.”  
Roman hang up with a smile, she really did feel good about this. She went through his contacts and tapped on Patton’s name, sending him a text.

Non-binary royalty: I think I finally figured out my gender

Non-binary royalty: I’m pretty sure I’m bigendered, both male and female

Non-binary royalty: please use both he/him and she/her for me

Roman put away his phone and laid back on her bed, waiting for Patton to respond.  
Patton had done as he promised and had gotten better about the whole transgender thing. He had done research himself but had also just asked questions to Roman when he was confused about stuff. Roman had warned him about the misleading stuff posted by truscum and Patton listened, being critical of sources and what they say.  
Roman checked her phone again to see Patton had responded.

Patdad: Okay kiddo :D

Roman was smiling at his phone as it buzzed from receiving a text message from Virgil, Roman quickly switched over to him.

Patches: Do you want to come over to celebrate?

Non-binary royalty: sure

Roman got up and walked over to Virgil’s place with a smile and a Happy spring in her step.

He arrived at the same time as Patton, waving at him, when Virgil opened the door.  
The two walked in to see that Virgil had actually decorated the house as much as he could in fifteen minutes, there were some balloons laying on the floor or taped to the walls. There were bowls of chips and bottles of soda on the table, and Virgil had pulled out a few board games from his closet.

“You really didn’t have to put in all this effort.” Roman said as he looked around amazed.  
“Sure I did, this is a great thing, also I still feel bad about how I used to treat you, so I’m making up for it.”  
“At least someone is.” Roman said with a sigh.  
“What do you mean kiddo?” Patton asked confused.  
“It’s nice to have you two as my friends again but it just isn’t the same with Logan here, even if he is a truscum.”  
“Yeah, but he can change that, you can’t change being trans, so until he decides to be better he’s out of the group.” Virgil shrugged.  
“I do agree with Roman, it has been odd hanging out without Logan, maybe we should help him change so he can join us again?” Patton said hopefully.  
“its hard arguing with someone who has set their mind on disagreeing with who you fundamentally are. And besides, arguing about being trans doesn’t noticeably impact him while it greatly affects me because it feels like a direct attack on me.” Roman said as she lowered his shoulders, seemingly tired from just thinking about it.  
Patton put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. “We’ll be there to help you, we can back you up or take over if it’s too much for you.”  
“Yeah, Logan is a man of science, if we find the proper sources he must see that he’s wrong and change his mind on the matter.” Virgil added.  
Roman didn’t say anything as he thought it over, he did like the idea of having their friend group be complete again.  
The three of them set out on the internet to find facts and sources, gathering them all in a word document, with short summaries and links, and then set out to write out the arguments. The celebration long forgotten.

Roman was feeling very nervous as Patton knocked on Logan’s door, the last time she saw him they didn’t part on good terms.  
Virgil squeezed his arm and she looked at him, seeing him smiling reassuringly at her.

Logan opened the door and straightened his tie, his eyes going over the three people in front of him.  
“For what reason may the three of you be gathered in front of my door. I was under the impression that you all were refusing to talk to me.”  
“And do you know why?” Virgil asked him as he stared him in the eyes.  
“Well, Roman stopped associating with me after I discovered he is not actually transgender and has merely been pretending to be so for attention. And both you and Patton stopped associating with me when you started associating with Roman again.”  
“Now listen here yo-“ Roman began but Virgil grabbed her shoulder and shot him a warning look.  
“That is actually why we are here, we wanted to talk to you about whether or not you can be trans without dysphoria.”  
Logan sighed and stepped out of the way. “Very well, come inside.”  
They all say down around Logan’s dinner table, Virgil pulled out his phone in which they’d written down their arguments. Patton started off from the top of his head. “Scientists agree that there is a difference between being transgender and having gender dysphoria, with gender dysphoria being categorized as a mental disability.”  
Virgil picked up next “Furthermore, there are many people who experience gender euphoria but no gender dysphoria, this still makes them transgender.”  
Roman took a deep breath and began talking next, she knew that he was with friends who would help him and support her, so she laid out his heart for Logan. “It just feels so right for me to be bigendered, and yes, I don’t have dysphoria, a part of me is a man which makes it so that I don’t mind my man body, but that doesn’t take away that I am part woman as well. I am transgender, no matter what you may think.” Roman didn’t dare look at Logan, looking instead at her hands or the wall or anywhere else, hut after he finished she finally looked into Logan’s eyes. Logan didn’t say anything, he seemed deep in thought.

“My sources say differently, my aunt is transgender herself and after she came out of the closet I interviewed her on all sorts of matters, mainly about being transgender. She explained to me that there are many people who say they are transgender but in fact are not, and are only pretending so for attention. Those people do not experience gender dysphoria and thus can not be transgender. I understand now that I should not have trusted her word without doing some research myself. I will come back to all of you at a later date. You have given me a lot to think about.”

Virgil was the first to stand up, followed by Roman herself. Patton looked at Logan for a bit longer but stood up as well and walked after the other two, closing the door behind him.  
“That went so much better than I could have ever imagined.” Roman said as he let out a breath he had been holding.  
“Logan has always been someone who doesn’t want to be wrong, and no matter how much he hated admitting he was wrong, he will change his ideas and views if you can present good arguments.” Patton said with a smile. “He’ll be our friend again soon enough.”

Logan one day had simply showed up at Romans house when Virgil was hanging out with her, had said only sorry, and sat down to join their conversation just like that. And Roman was happy with that, he was happy that their friend group was back together again. He knew they fully supported her and loved her, and he loved them back.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever read this, this is my first multi chaptered fic that I managed to finish to be honest, so I feel good right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fander pride meetup 2019 on Tumblr, where it was split up in multiple weeks, week two was about representing yourself though the ts sides characters and because I rarely see bigendered representation I wanted to make some for myself.


End file.
